Camping! Stuarts & Animals Logan
by psychopersonified
Summary: Daltonverse. Logan   baby animals. Stuart Trio discuss having another child :P. Part of the Camping! series.


**Camping! Stuarts & Animals (Logan) **

**Logan + baby animals. Julian & Derek make an appearance. Mentions of the Dalton pets. **

**Part of the Camping! series. **

**Inspired by this video. www. youtube. com/watch?v=vL8x7LcA-Y4**

* * *

><p>Logan wonders what he has done to deserve this. Of all the menial tasks they could saddle him with, why this? He's a city boy for crying out loud. Stick him with the cleaning crew for all he cares. At least he could…well, supervise or something… and reach stuff on high shelves.<p>

Instead be finds himself sitting on the floor in the nursery playing babysitter, feeding and cleaning babies. The cougar cub in his arm tears the teat off the milk bottle she's feeding on, spilling milk everywhere.

"Aaahh!" Logan quickly pulls the bottle away before the contents spill all over him. The action knocks over the bear cub using Logan's back as support to stand on its hind legs, off its feet. It tumbles onto its back bellowing its disapproval.

The loud protests concerns the wolf cub chewing on Logan's shoelaces and he comes to investigate. It howls in solidarity with its ursine brother.

"Sorry!" Logan apologies to the bear before he can catch himself.

The bear continues to bellow and tantrum, rolling around on its back. "I said I'm sorry! What do you want from me?"

Logan sets the bottle down to grab the bear. That's when the cat in his other hand decides she's had enough of her brothers getting all the attention and starts to cry, chewing on Logan's hand. After all, it's _her_ meal that was interrupted.

"Stop it!" He has mutiny in his hands. He pulls the bear into his lap. The hyperactive canine follows, nudging and jumping his brother inviting him to play, barking his encouragement. The bear wants none of it preferring to snuggle in Logan's lap.

The cat climbs onto Logan's chest, trying to press her muzzle to his face mewling incessantly in a typically feline way of demanding attention.

"Stop! Jeeez guys! Give me a break." With one hand he clutches the cat to his chest to stop her and with the other and tries to grab the squirming wolf by the cuff. The jostling annoys the bear and he bellows anew.

It's a cacophony of grunts, barking, mewling and cries. Logan feels a migraine coming on.

"Plleeeeaaaze shut up!" he begs them, wanting to cry himself.

* * *

><p>"Lo, we're having lunch now. You done here?"<p>

"Mmmuuugh. Save me." Logan mumbles unenthusiastically. All will to live gone. He is lying sprawled on his stomach arms hiding his face. The bear cub is pushing him with its front paws, trying to get him to turn over. The wolf cub is sitting between his shoulders licking his ear and the feline next to his head, mouthing his blond locks.

"Awww. Itty-bitty Logan loving committeeh." Julian scoops up the cat. She looks up at him bewildered, front paws pushing his face away. Eventually she decides he's OK and headbutts him in greeting. "She's sooo cute! Can we keep her?" She's licking his nose now, turning on the charm to max.

Logan raises his head, "Absolutely not."

"Oh my God! Imagine a hundred pound mountain lion prowling the halls of Stuart House. Not even the twins can get past that!" Derek ignores Logan's negative.

"You two have been out in the sun too long." He takes in their flushed complexions. "And you smell like horse crap." Logan sits up and counters, "Besides, she'll eat Sonic."

"No she won't! We'll raise them together and she'll see him as her big brother." Julian is adamant.

"She'll eat Thor. And that's one conversation I'm not looking forward to have with Bancroft." Logan warns.

"We'll have _play-dates_. Duh! We'll socialize her with Thor and Pav and even Tamerlane's duck. She'll learn they're not food." The cat meows in agreement.

"Won't Sonic get jealous? He's been the only child all this while." Derek chips in.

Julian defends his hedgehog. "Sonic isn't _that_ spoilt."

"Right, any kid raised by Julian Larson isn't spoilt... Yeeeah..." Logan isn't convinced.

"Hey! At least they'll get fed proper." Julian argues.

"What happened here anyway?" Derek and Julian take in Logan's appearance. His hair is a mess, sticking out in all directions from cat spit. His left boot is gone and the right boot is untied. There are paw prints of various size and species all over his shirt. And there's a puddle of milk on the floor.

"Ugh. Don't ask…" Logan sighs and leans back supporting himself with this arms; only to find he's placed his hand right in the pool of spilled milk.


End file.
